Lack of portability and significant expense render impractical the versatile use of otherwise excellent woodworking equipment such as circular table saws, table routers, and the like, especially in small shops, or by a hobbyist, or at a job site. Conversely, while hand-held circular saws, routers, saber saws, radial arm saws, shapers, and other like power woodworking tools are readily available to the professional as well as the hobbyist, whether in a small shop or at a work site, the necessity to control the same almost solely by the hand and arm and without rigid and accurate guide means renders it substantially more difficult to work not only efficiently and rapidly, but also with precision and accuracy.
There have been developed numerous and diverse woodworking adjuncts in efforts to relieve this problem. Nonetheless, quite generally the same are either oversimplified so as not to provide the guidance and reliability necessary, are usable only with a single tool, or are so complex of fabrication, setup, and use as to not be practical in achieving sustained, swift, and reliable woodwork output by the user, whether amateur or professional.